All it Takes is a Little Push
by cltaylor
Summary: Post EOT. Written as a challenge fic topic Walk on the Wild Side. Take one part Steph and add Connie and Lula. Shake them up and what do you get. A recipe for entertainment.


Author: MagnificentSin  
Title: All it takes is a little push.  
Rating: R (Mostly for Language)  
Notes: May be some spoilers up to EOT. Just written for fun and your enjoyment. Challenge fic.

* * *

I pulled my recently purchased blue Honda Accord up to the Bond's Office a little after nine o'clock this morning, praying that Connie would actually have a skip FTA. As of the last two weeks, the office had been on a roll. Nobody bonded out had skipped on their bond, and Vinnie was pleasantly pleased with himself. So yesterday, Vinnie took off to Point Pleasant. Consequently, at the same time Joyce Barnhardt disappeared too. Maybe the local zoo should put a lockdown on the animals and monitor who goes in to visit.

I pushed through the front door. Lula and Connie were both sitting at the desk, feet propped up and Lula had the recent issue of Cosmo opened. Connie was filing on her cherry apple razor sharp nails, smacking her lips from a wad of nicotine gum. Connie looked up at me as I walked through the door and Lula kept on reading out loud from the article entitled: 10 Ways to Wilder Sex.

"You should always try a new position each time. This brings a certain amount of spontaneity to the act." Lula gave a look to me. I was standing two steps behind her, hand covering my mouth from snickering.

Connie snorted, "Most men only know how to do it one way. Quick and you flat on your back."

"Amen, girl!" Lula said, "Me. I need variety. How 'bout you, Steph? Whatcha got for us? Morelli any good at that sort of thing?"

Connie leaned forward on the desk, her breast propped up on the desktop about to spill out. "I would rather hear about Ranger. Tell us, Steph. What is Ranger like?"

I blushed three ways from Sunday. There was no way in hell I was going to get into that conversation.

I raised an eyebrow at Connie. "You got any skips for me this morning?"

Lula stepped in, "She ain't sleepin with either one of those fine ass motherfuckers. She is too chicken shit. She's gotta choose, and she wants both."

I gave her the death look. "Hey," Lula said. She narrowed her eyes, "Don't get me wrong. I woulda wanted them both too. If you gotta choose, I'd choose Ranger."

Connie was shaking her head up and down, "He's got a body that doesn't quit. All that mocha skin has gotta be edible."

They aren't kidding. I wanted Ranger too. But that may be taking too big of a step for me. I hadn't really seen much of Ranger lately, other than when I called him to help me on a skip. Since I hadn't had any skips in the last two weeks, there in lies my problem. I was having Ranger withdrawals.

I definitely had not been seeing Morelli. One more Morelli fight, and we would probably never speak to each other again. Which at this point would be best. He disagrees with my life and I disagree with him entirely. Mother was already going to church four days a week to pray to God about Morelli and me. Hoping that I would see the light. Yeah, that isn't going to happen any time soon, unless he completely changes his attitude.

Lula gave me a look and went back to reading, "Don't be afraid to use a new sex toy. Bringin' a new object into the bedroom opens up your mind to new experiences."

"You gotta be kiddin' me." I said.

"I did that one time." Connie said. "I had more fun with the vibrator than I did with the guy." She looked over at me, "You remember Freddy Sandusky from high school?"

I shook my head. He was in the class ahead of me and a year younger than Connie. Had a reputation almost equaled Morelli quality. "Yeah."

Connie shook her head in disgust, "Yeah, not so much."

"Huh." Was all I could manage.

"Ain't nothing wrong with a little fun." Lula said, "But men are a bunch of freaks."

We all shook our head in agreement for that.

"You never did answer my question." Connie said to me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my spidey sensor went into full alert. Lula had already spotted him and her mouth was dropped open, drool forming at the corner. Connie darted her eyes over to me. Mouthing the words, "You need to get your act together."

"You got anything for me?" Ranger asked Connie as he moved towards the desk.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Call Rangeman when you get something. Tank will come by and pick it up."

The office was silent. Ranger made his way over to me, standing just inches behind me.

"What going on in here?" Ranger asked me. His breath was warm on my bare neck, caressing me all the way down to my toes.

"Nothing!" I squeaked out. "Just checking in to see if I got any skips this morning."

I shot Connie a look to tell her to keep her mouth shut. But Lula turned around.

"We were just readin' this here Cosmo. You know the 10 Ways to Wilder Sex? We were just givin some pointers to our girl." She said pointing at me.

Lula said to Ranger with a wink. "Got any tips?"

When I got out of this I was going to choke Lula. I could feel my face getting hot. It was all I could do not to move away from Ranger's body, that my body was fully aware of, and fan myself like a ridiculous hormonal teenager.

I heard Ranger chuckle. Jesus, if I get out of this without having a breakdown, I will be grateful.

"Meet me outside." Ranger said. The words were meant just for my ears. I was in deep shit, if I went outside with Ranger. I knew what was going to happen. And I don't have the willpower right now to tell him no.

"Uh…" I stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse not to go. But Ranger wasn't having any of that. His hand settled into the crook of my lower back and started escorting me to the door. I looked back to Lula and Connie, hoping for divine intervention. They were smiling like Cheshire Cats. Crap.

Ranger opened the door and I walked out ahead of him. At the curb was the Turbo, a Rangeman black Explorer idled at the opposite curb keeping watch on the Turbo. I leaned against the Porsche waiting for Ranger's next move.

"You have something to say to me?" I asked him. "Where are you off to?"

He looked across the street and back at me.

"Not here. Follow me." Ranger said. He walked toward the edge of the building, back into the alley. I stopped at the edge of the alley and waited. I remember what goes down in the alley between us. Except, I have no self-control now. Well, I never really had any to begin with. But now I don't have excuses to use.

Ranger reached out for my hand and tugged me to him.

"Morelli's been out of your bed for a while now."

"Yeah, well we tend to disagree about things." I stated. That was obvious to everyone. "I'm better off without him at this point."

Ranger's eyes got dark and he pushed me up against the brick building. Our lower bodies flattened against one another, his mouth hovering inches above mine.

"Got any plans?" Ranger asked me. His lips just barely grazing mine softly.

My finger curled into the front of his shirt. The smell of him was intoxicating. I couldn't remember my reasoning on why I didn't want to come back here with him. I tilted my head back just a fraction of an inch, so I could look up into his eyes.

"Plans about what?" I murmured.

Ranger brought his mouth down onto mine. His lips tasting mine like he had never kissed me before. Then his tongue darted out, parting and plundering; branding me as his own. His hands were on my hips holding me against him, making their way up, sliding across my sides and underneath my shirt.

His hands felt so good on my skin. I gave a soft moan and slanted my lips, deepening the kiss. I had my hands threaded through his hair, tugging ever so slightly. I was so hot that I might burst into spontaneous combustion and reduce myself into cinders. When Ranger pulled away from me, his eyes were black and ready to devour me. He was still holding me close into his body.

"You ready to take a walk on the wild side, Babe?" Ranger said to me after a couple of desire induced heartbeats later.

"After that?" I said to him. "Bring it on."

* * *


End file.
